random_pony_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Shertick Productions
Jamie Shertick Productions is a production company based in a converted Circuit City store. In 2016, JSP merged with Singularity Pictures, High Radiation Pictures, and Singularity Games (founded by Jamie's father, Michael Wildshill) and Pandora Films (founded by Edward Fowly) to form Singularity Entertainment, and JSP was the only surviving company to become a subsidiary of it, but is set to merge entirely to the parent company in 2018. Filmography *Little Guy and The Box of Jengo Fett (with GreenyWorld Studios, StudioCanal, 20th Century Fox Animation and Fox 2000 Pictures) *Raggedy Ann (released in 2016) *Pinky Dinky Doo (with Sesame Workshop, Sanford Productions, and Broadway Video Film, to be released in 2017) *More Dog Than Woman (a film where Alina Withers plays an eccentric 28-year-old European model named Marilou Verre, with the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid white poodle thanks to the enchanted Egyptian jewelry set known as "Anubis's Chalice."; co-produced with Sanford Productions, Pan-Européenne, U-City Productions, Troma Entertainment, Telefilm Canada, Film4 and Stainton Media Group, to be released in 2017) *Naveenatam Bhaarateey (a film where Crystal Stainton plays a snobbish rich girl who is transformed into a young Indian girl (played by her girlfriend Aishwarya Nibhanupudi) after making a racist remark at a man played by Puneet Issar; co-produced with Sanford Productions, Eros International, HiT Movies, The Film Smiths, and Telefilm Canada; distributed by TrustNordisk; to be released in 2017) *ʻŌlelo Hawaiʻi (a film about a group of foreign expats living in Hawaii; co-produced with Sanford Productions and SpectreVision; distributed by TrustNordisk, to be released in 2017) *Sean and Roger (with @radical.media, Marv Films, The Donners Company, Ratpac Entertainment, Dark Castle Entertainment, Singularity Entertainment, SpectreVision, and Universal Pictures, to be released in 2017; based on the characters currently owned by Singularity Entertainment) *Maggie Goes on a Diet (based off the controversial children's book, Maggie (played by Andrea Libman) is a 14-year-old girl who goes from being obese to thin, with the first and fourth lines of the book serving as the film's tagline; co-produced with Sanford Productions, Aloha Publishers, Eagle Pictures S.p.A., Broadway Video Film, and Eros International, distributed by the Orion Pictures Corporation in North America and TrustNordisk internationally, to be released in 2017) *Don't Make Me Go Back, Mommy: A Film About Satanic Ritual Abuse (yet another book-based film, five-year-old Allison is one of a group of children who are abused and subjected to horrible rituals at a perverse day care center, but with therapy and her parents' love she begins the healing process; co-produced with Twisted Pictures (of all companies), the Phoenix Learning Group, Inc., SpectreVision, and Eros International, distributed by the Orion Pictures Corporation in North America and TrustNordisk internationally, to be released in 2017) *Untitled Los Hooligans film adaptation (with Troublemaker Studios; on hold, to be produced under Singularity Entertainment in the future) *Parallels (with Muse Productions and Magnet Releasing, to be released in 2017) *Witches (with Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Walden Media, Dartoon Studios, Reliance Entertainment, The Mark Gordon Company, and The Kennedy/Marshall Company, to be released in 2017) *Elements: The Series (with Endemol Shine North America, Mandeville Television and Millar Gough Ink; 2015-2017) *Illusions (a film about young video game developers who live by a simple rule "Fuck Bitches, Get Money, Do Drugs, Make Bits" which is also a tagline to the film; co-produced with O2 Filmes (and O2 Play), X Filme, Trigger Street Productions, TeleCine Producitons, Canal+, Telefilm Canada, CNC, Film4 and Stainton Media Group. It is expected to be made alongside the other films after Dimensia and Raggedy Ann get released, with each one having a different director, to be released in 2017) *The Ramen Bros, to be released in 2017; based on the characters currently owned by Singularity Entertainment. *Dimensia (released in 2025). Category:Companies